Love hurts!
by kogiekunlover
Summary: What if someone you meet loves you but you dont,and if someone you love might not love you?
1. Ddate

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT

"Please"

"No means no Miroku,besides I know your just using me to get this Sango person"

"But I want to know if this crush is love or just a crush,come on Destiney we've been best friends for 10 years,best friends are suppost to go on double-dates when one friend likes someone but she/he has a friend and wants the friend to come and asked the person if the person has a friend so the other friend can come with a date and not-"

"Okay"! Destiney stoped her best friend "Miroku,your not making any since,but I know what you mean,best friends are suppost to do that,and you know your like a brother to me"

"Same goes to you I only have a little brother and I whould give anything for you to be my sis"

"But M im still in Italy and im helping Jakotsu get a date with my brother Jasper"

"I know,Jakotsu likes Jazz"? M asked D knowing Jak for 8 years and Jazz for 9 he would have never thought they would hook up

"Yeah,and Jazz likes Jak... *sigh* I cant believe im doing this,okay M,who am i going on the D-date with"?

"Really,D i ow you one, your going out with sango's best friend inuyasha,you should know him he's from school" Miroku answerd happily that his best friend had said yes

"Oh yeah the guy with the cute dog-like ears and the golden eyes,okay I guess thats okay I can ignor the fact that he has silver hair" Destiney said

Miroku was shoked,never in his life has Destiney juged someone by there looks "Destiney,havent anyone told you 'dont juge a book by its cover' besides his a half-demon some demons have silver hair,and what if people juged you by your looks,you had red eyes,cause your a vamp"! Miroku yelled

"Yeah yeah chill out,im sorry and thats not what i meant,i dated guys with wierd stuff,like..."Destiney looked down remembering her ex-boyfriend

"Hey,that guy was a user and a lier you diserv much better than that,good thing you didnt give him your virginity"M said trying to cheer up his best friend

"Thanks,I'll get a plane ticket and head to Tokyo as soon as posible"

"You have 6 days Wednesdays the date okay"? M asked

The man in D's bed was waking up "Okay call you later"

"Bye"

And with that D set all of her attention on the man now staring at her

sorry its the first chap so its gonna suck there are lemons in like the 5th or 6th and up ther will be alot and im going to put like 60 or so chaps and sorry its so short okay see ya later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. gay date

I do not own Inu Yasha or Twilight

"Good morning jak how was your beauty sleep"? Destiney asked her gay best friend.

Jakotsu streched and let out a big got up to his elbows, with his hair messed up."Fine" jak said with another yawn.

Destiney smiled at him "Okay get up, your date with Jazz is in one hour"

"Crap" Jakotsu pouted and walked to the bathroom."Hey Des,could you get Alice's shampoo from her bathroom"? Jak asked

"Sure" Destiney made her way to the other side of the manchin wich had 105 large made her way to Alice's room and didnt knock just in case she was still opened the door and covered herself with a blanket and Bankotsu grabbed a pillow to cover his cock.

"Im sorry i really should have knocked"Destiney said covering her eyes

"We were ... uh" Alice was speechless

"Umm Jakotsu asked me if he could borrow your umm,taking a shower right know"

"Oh,I'll get it" Alice jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom

Bankotsu looked at Destiney "So you and sister were ... and I... grose"

"So when are you gonna have a boyfriend,or you know" Bankotsu asked

"I dont Know,Miroku and I are gonna go on a double-date in a few days"

"Well thats really good,Carlile and Kagome are really worried that you'll be lonley forever"

"Why do you call my parents by there names,there your future inlaws"

Alice came back with the shampoo."Here ya go" Alice said giving Destiney the shampoo

"Thanks I should go" Destiney walked out of the room heading to thought of what Bank was true,how she longs for a soulmate,to love her,to hold her,someone to be happy she had boyfriends but all they wanted to do was get in her had one good,loyal,trustworthy boyfriend,and it was koga."Koga" Destiney whisperd before walking to her room

Destiney opened the door and walked to the bathroom door."Jak" she knocked and opened walked inside her really large bathroom and sat on her turned off the water and opened the shower curtain wide open.D and Jak have been BFFL's for13 years of course they seen each other naked.

"So what took you so long"? Jak said drying himself

"I walked into Bank and Ali having sex"

"Bummer,well I have to go to my date,you took way too long getting the shampoo" Jak said putting his pants on

"Hey D I heared you have a date with some guy"

"And how do you know that"?

"Miroku called he said that the date is in 3 days"

"What,i cant go I have to much stuff to do and-"!

"Destiney stop,promise me you'll give the guy a chance,and most of all have fun okay"

"Okay" Jak gave D a kiss on the cheek

"Did you finish your homework"? Jak asked walking to the door

"Of course"

"Wish me luck"

"Luck"

I hope it got better but dont worry once Inuyasha and Destiney go on there first date it gets better,really the 2 or 3 chap is the !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Mimi

I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR TWILIGHT OR ANY SONGS!

Destiney sat down on a chair with her bags as she waited for Miroku at the knew Miroku was late, and it didnt bother waited and looked at the people around her,and every guy that passed her ether whistled or looked at her for a very long time and there girlfriends would hit them in the head.

Destiney finally saw Miroku approaching her."Hey D sorry Im late" Miroku took Destiney's bags for her and lead the way to his car.

"It's okay"

"So how was Italy" Miroku asked looking for his car

"Same,Hakudoshi pissing the crap out of me and hearing my mom and dad having sex,other then that boring,how about you" D said geting in the car

"I had a shot with one of the models from work and my little brother ruined it" M pouted

"Mimi you are hopeless,and why was shippo at work"?

"I told you not to call me that,and my mom thought that we should spened more time together"

"So in other words she thinks your a womanizing pig"

"Yeah,thanks"

Destiney got out of the car parked in front of her house and grabbed her bags"Mimi what to come inside"? D said as she closed the car door

"Sure"

D opened the door letting M in.D droped her baggs and sinked into the coach as M staired at her.

"What do you want Mimi"? D didnt have to look at him since she had extended vision

"Im hungry" M held his stomic

"Then go hunt,are you not a vamp"? D asked

"Yes,but lets go to Wac Donalds"M picked D up and carryed her to the car

"But im to tiered Mi,and we have school tomarrow"

"Stop wyning D you must be hungry too"

"Fine"

Miroku sleped in one of the rooms in Destineys house since they got back to late.

'I wanna make love right now,na na

I wanna make love right now,na na

Wish we never broke up right now,na na

We need to be link up right now,na na'

Destiney woke up the the sound of her phone ringing"Hellow"?

"Hey D whatcha doing" Jak asked

"Jak?,sleeping"

"Oh well do you whant to know how my date with Jazz went"?

"Sure"

"Well we went to a restaurant,we taked,we walked by ReGe square,and we had sex"

"Sounds nice"

"And Des if the guy your going on the date with is hot then have sex with him so you can finally lose your virginity...and wear somthing sexy"

"what hold up you whant me to have sex with someone I dont even know"D yelled

"Please''

"NO''

"Okay you little bitch you will have sex with that guy or im coming over there you heared me"! Jak yelled

"Fine" after D shut her cell phone M came running in wearing nothing but boxers "M what are you doing"?

"I heared you scream so I came to check up on you"M scrached his head "What time is it"?

D looked at the clock "crap"

Destiney,Miroku,and there friends were at there lunch break.(This sentence sucks I know but it couldnt be helped p.s. there outside)

"So sis I heared you have a date with Sesshomaru's little brother" Rin said to her sister Destiney

"Yeah why"?

"Well,Inuyasha's not really your type but it could really work"Rin fake smiled

"Who knows mabe we'll hit it off or" Destiney stopped"Jak said that I have to have sex with Inuyasha or he'll come over here"

"If I were you I would pick having Jak here...and why is having hime here bad"?

"Theres more but I cant really tell" D looked down

"He doesnt know"?

"Or Miroku"

"Why" Rin looked at Miroku coming over here

"Hey D are songs playing"

Black dress, with the tights underneath  
I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's an actress, (actress), but she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east

T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
T-tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him

She wants to touch me whoa-oh  
She wants to love me whoa-oh  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me

She wants to touch me whoa-oh  
She wants to love me whoa-oh  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, woah-oh, oh, oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands,  
And the set list (set list), you stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page

Br-br-br-bruises, cover your arms  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm  
And the best is,(best is) no one knows who you are,  
Just another girl: alone at the bar

She wants to touch me whoa-oh  
She wants to love me whoa-oh  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me

She wants to touch me whoa-oh  
She wants to love me whoa-oh  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me

Shush girl, shut your lip.  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips

She wants to touch me whoa-oh  
She wants to love me whoa-oh  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me

She wants to touch me whoa-oh  
She wants to love me whoa-oh  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me

"That brings back memeries"M said leaning on the table

"When yesterday"D smiled

"Your really getting on my last nerves"

"So whos the chick im going out with today"? Inuyasha asked his bestfriend sango while putting out his cigar with his tongue

"Miroku's bestfriend Destiney,I think she's the oldest sister of your brother's girlfriend"

"So where is she"? Inuyasha said as he light another cigar

Sango looked around the cafeteria "I dont see them,oh yeah they eat with there friends outside"

"Great" Inu took a big suck on his cigar and blow it out

"Hey dont you know that you cant smoke in school"!

"Shutup why do I even hang out with you" Inu looked at his friends at the table,they were shaking there heads "Fuck you guys"

THE NEXT CHAP IS WHEN IT GETS GOOD AND I PROMISE ILL PUT THE LEMON SOON I ALREADY WROTE IT AND ITS YA LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
